Larry Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Lorenz Walter "Larry" Abraham (Born 1963 in Camden, New Jersey) also known as Uncle Larry is Theresa Ridgway's brother, Jesse's uncle and Tom's father. After Jesse is kicked out of The Ridgway Residence, he allows him to stay at his house, that is until Jesse manipulates Tom into pulling a prank on Jeffrey, which was the last straw for Larry to keep Jesse on his property. Larry seems to be one of the known relatives outside of the Ridgway family that is good-nature, qualities apparently lacking in the majority of Jesse's family. He served as the deuteragonist after Jesse's moved to his house and a supporting protagonist throughout The "Psycho" series. He also has a YouTube channel called "Larry's Lounge". Larry currently lives in Pittsgrove Township, New Jersey in The Abraham Household, close to The Ridgway Residence. Biography Early Life Larry grew up with two brothers and three sisters. When he was around 8 years old he got into basketball after his brothers introduced him. Larry worked for his father's canvas business and dropped out of college at 18 to work the business with two of his sisters. When he was 19 years old, he was taken to court for a assault charge. His older brother passed away a few years before the start of his YouTube channel. Larry got married to Dianna Smith-Abraham in 1990 and Tom is their son. Larry and Diana divorced a few years before he started YouTube. Present Day Larry next appears in SIGNS OF PSYCHO UNCLE?. Larry observes Jesse playing Super Nintendo on his TV with beer in hand. He questions what Jesse does all day and why Jesse has not given up playing video games despite it causing enormous family tension and Jesse's ultimate expulsion. Larry explains how YouTubing is not a real job. Jesse , as ever in denial, tells Larry he is acting a lot like Psycho Dad. Larry counters he's nothing like him and walks away - a response not often seen by Psycho Dad. In AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE! Jesse goes to Larry's work. Larry makes Jesse work despite Jesse's objections. Larry is concerned by Jesse's infantlilism and overall fear and resistance to an independent adult life but is patient in his efforts. In VOICEMAIL FROM PSYCHO DAD!, Larry plays a voice mail he received from his brother-in-law, Psycho Dad. Upon learning Jesse was residing with Larry, Psycho Dad urged his BIL to not indulge his useless son and kick him out pronto. Larry replied that Jesse was staying at his house because he doesn't believe in lying to people. Larry is naturally reluctant to get into conflict with his BIL so, by means of compromise, he tells Jesse to stay just outside the house to appease Psycho Dad. This leads to the construction of Phoenix Landing. Larry helps Jesse set up Phoenix Landing in GETTING IN TENTS! Larry makes an appearance in WELCOME TO PHOENIX LANDING! where he makes sure Jesse doesn't enter the house. He gets himself a beer and gives Jesse a poncho. Jesse breaks into Larry's house and hides all of his beer and takes his chicken in THE JUGGIES LOUNGE!. When Larry learns about this in PSYCHO DAD SURPRISE VISIT he is enraged. He makes Jesse give him back all of his beer and tells him to stop touching his things. Psycho dad suddenly appears and speaks with Larry to make sure Jesse isn't in the house. Larry reveals that it was Tom who betrayed Jesse and told his father he was staying with Uncle Larry. In PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY! Larry argues with Jeff because Jeff thinks that Jesse broke the last amount of trophies while Larry knows that he was with him working on the tent. Unknowable to the trio, it was revealed that Jeffrey, Jesse's older brother, had broken the trophies after failing his attempts to prank Jesse, who stopped him, which led to the latter smashing up the former's trophies before framing him for the cause. Larry then lets Jesse into the RV, after the "Man in the RV" had left, in MOVING INTO THE RV, and gets his own keys for the vehicle. Jesse and Larry also find and download Big Brudda's Channel JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge), where Jesse gets framed for destroying trophies. Larry also becomes angry when Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. paintball Phoenix Landing and The Juggie's Lounge TV. While in Atlantic City, Jesse returns to The Ridgway Residence with hopes that he could take residence in his childhood home, in which he succeeds in doing. Since then, he was forced to pay the bills. On May 23, Jesse was supposedly arrested and Larry supposedly picked him up from the police station. Larry participated in Jesse's pranks, while also making his own videos on his own channel, Larry's Lounge. On September 11, Jesse was banished from his house again after manipulating his family, in which Larry allowed him to stay in his RV. On September 14, Jesse stormed out of the RV after a fight with Larry, interpreting his words as being kicked out by Larry. The latter posted a video the next day, titled Plea to Jesse], in which he addresses the events that happened in "THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S!. He states that he never kicked Jesse out of the RV and that he's sorry if he made him (Jesse) feel as if that were the case. Psycho Appearances Quotes * Hey everybody, welcome to the lounge, all my fellow loungers, chillers, ballers and grillers. * So grab a cold one, put your feet up, relax, and enjoy the show. * You fuck with one of us, you fuck with us all. * You know what you should ask for Christmas this year? Some class. (To "Aunt" Melissa) Things He Has Destroyed/Damaged So Far Trivia * Larry appears to be more laid back than the rest of Jesse's family, preferring to spend time outdoors drinking beer and playing basketball other then yelling at his son. * Despite the high amount of beers he drinks in a day, Larry has claimed to have not gotten drunk since he was 30. * Although he is much kinder to Jesse compared to Jeffrey Sr, Larry doesn't consider making YouTube videos a real job, but supports Jesse nonetheless. * Larry hates it when people take his things without asking, especially his beer. * Larry is seen drinking, if not holding a beer in most of the scenes he has appeared in. * Larry's favorite beer brand is Corona, to the point that he confronted Jesse after he stole his Corona in Psycho Dad Surprise Visit. * Larry has known Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. since childhood and has been friends with him ever since, although recently this friendship is debatable, since Larry sides with Jesse on many things that Jeffrey Sr. disagrees with. He even went as far to kick him out of his house two times. ** In EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN!, Larry claimed that their friendship is irreparable. * Larry seems to care deeply for Jesse, as he let him stay inside his house after Jeffrey Sr. damaged his tent and defended him in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. * Although Larry has a child with Dianna Smith-Abraham, the fact that Larry doesn't wear a wedding ring means that either he got into a divorce or he was never officially married. Furthermore, nobody else lives in Larry's house besides him and Tom and Garfuncle. ** In the Larry Lounge episode Q and A with Uncle Larry #1, Larry refused to reveal any details about her. * Larry has known many of Jesse's friends such as Corn from childhood because he used to teach basketball to Jesse as a kid. * Larry is the oldest YouTuber currently involved with McJuggerNuggets, and out of all the channels, he has the third most subscribers (following Jesse (McJuggerNuggets) with 2,000,000 subscribers, Jeffrey (BigBrudda) with 600,000 subscribers, and Larry (Larry's Lounge) with 300,000). ** Like Jeffrey Jr., Larry earned the Silver Play Button within a very short amount of time. * Larry currently has a YouTube Channel called "Larry's Lounge". It was made on May 21, 2015. He became the fastest YouTuber to gain 100k, earning it in less than 24 hours. * Larry wears a hat because of hair loss and to prevent sunburn. * When he was 19, Larry went to court due to harassment. ** Larry isn't proud of this and considers himself a different person now. * Larry has three sisters (one being Theresa Abraham-Ridgway, and Jackie Abraham-Mixner) and two brothers. * Larry operates a canvas brother since he was 18. He dropped out of college to work for his father and his two sisters. * Larry's favorite hobbies are basketball, beer, fishing, grilling and being happy. * Larry started playing basketball at 8 after both his brothers played. * Larry is the fourth most profane character in the series mostly using the swear words "bullshit" "shit" "pissed off" and "fuck" (used exclusively at Jeffrey Jr.) * It was revealed that Larry used to get into many fights at bars. * Larry reveals in THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S! that he is fed up with Jesse causing a rip in the family's relationship and that he also supports the production of BigBrudda t-shirts, so he tells Jesse to find another place to say, even though he told Jesse that the RV is always there for him numerous times in the past. * Larry drives a 2013-2015 Nissan Versa as shown in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. * Larry explains in the video DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON! why he says "Water" as (Woohd-urr) is because he is from Camden, New Jersey which sits on the border of Pennsylvania with Philadelphia across the river. * When Larry was 30, he became religious. Prior to him becoming 30, he was an Atheist. * Larry dropped out of college to help out his father. Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters with YouTube Channels